


Behind Door Number One

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [52]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anonymity, Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron endures a test from House. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Door Number One

She was led into a small room that was dimmer than the larger room they'd walked through, dimmer than the hallway even. Master was suddenly obsessed with or intrigued by blindfolds and had put one on her before they'd left the apartment. He'd told her it was for 'anonymity'. She wasn't sure how that worked if he could still see her. The response she'd received was that he wouldn't be able to drive if he was blindfolded and 'besides, it's a test for you, not me, princess.'

Oddly, that had been acceptable to her. He was trying, which always thrilled her. His interest was a puzzle, but more than welcome. And tonight was no different.

He ordered her to kneel by the wall and to suck whatever came through the hole. Her hand was placed next to the hole so she would know where it was.

Immediately her nerves began to tingle. She'd done a bit with teasing and sucking off strangers through pseudo-glory holes in the past (set up in a private play area, not real ones in public), but this was different. This was House. The man who claimed to hate to share. So, either this was a test for him as well or he was wanting to know if she would do this because he told her to or if she would refuse. Another test of her limits.

The problem was, she wasn't entirely sure which he would prefer - her obedience or her loyalty.

She had about three seconds to decide when she felt the presence of flesh in the hole beside her hand. With the blindfold still in place, she bit her lip, nervous, but excited - she had always liked those play sessions with not knowing who was on the other side of the wall - then curled her fingers around the object in the hole.

Behind the blindfold, she blinked in confusion. 'Touched the object, stroked it - it felt... wrong. It wasn't flesh. It was hard - plastic. _A dildo?_ she considered. That's what she thought it was. And, as instructed, she licked it and curled her lips around it, sucking it like she would any human cock. No sense slacking off because it was a toy.

A moment later, the toy was extracted from the hole and she was left alone again. She licked her lips, tasting the tang of plastic there. A little shiver rippled down her spine and she realized - this was fun. She was enjoying the game.

Next through the hole was a pair of fingers coated in strawberry syrup of some design. Her tongue sought out and captured every drop of the syrup. A soft little purring sound rumbled in her chest as she sucked the last drop off the tip and pulled away, moaning contentedly.

It was at least five minutes before something else slid through the hole in the wall. This time it was a warm, hard cock. Greedily, eagerly, she swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting it dutifully before drawing it into her hot, waiting mouth. She sucked long and hard, then licked smooth and slow, attempting to draw pants and moans from the other side of the wall.

Her mind kept trying to point out that she had no idea who was attached to the other end of the dick, but her hormones and her desire to please her Master retorted that there was something in the hole and she was supposed to suck it and that, by doing so, she was making someone happy. Possibly multiple someones - her Master for following his commands and the person receiving her oral talents. The rational part of her mind seemed to shut up after that.

Cameron worked diligently until the cock exploded a rush of come into her mouth. Master hadn't instructed her on what to do with this. She swallowed before she had much time to think about the consequences, then turned her attention to licking the cock clean and sucking the last drops from it. When she was finished, she sat back on her heels to await the next task.

The door opened behind her a few minutes later and she was asked to stand. Almost before she was fully on her feet, Master was kissing her long and hard, sucking the air from her lungs before she could breathe it. She almost lost her footing. Her arms looped around his shoulders and she held on as tightly as she could, moaning softly against his mouth as it devoured hers.

"Such a very good girl," he rumbled against her collar, his arms nearly the only support she had left. "Let's go home," he said and slipped the blindfold off her head, revealing a very private room in the club they'd visited once before.

"As you wish, Master," she whispered, grinding herself against his hip.


End file.
